ThunderClan's Got Talent
by Spotsy Kitteh
Summary: Go along with the experience as Frostwillow and Russetwind as they pick judges, artists, eliminate cats, interview cats, torture cats, force cats to play weird games, get mad at their manager for forcing them to get higher ratings, and well- be themselves. You also get bonus scenes of their sleepovers, tours, and some random bloopers/behinds the scenes action! Tune in now!
1. The Making

**A/N: Hai, so this is where- well you'll find out! :3**

It was a nice sunny New-leaf day, birds were chirping, mice were scurrying, you might say it was one of the best days the Clans ever got. Despite the great weather two she-cat were bored to absolute death. Frostwillow and Russetwind were lying in the shade of a oak tree sighing, moaning, and complaining.

Frostwillow sighed of boredom with Russetwind at her side.

"I'm bored." she moaned, licking her paw.

"Me too." Russetwind agreed.

"What should we do?" she asked dully.

"I don't know?" replied Russetwind replied matching her companion's _un_enthusiasm.

"Should we pretend to be cooks?" offered Frostwillow, sitting up.

"No, remember how the pizza exploded in our faces?" asked Russetwind angrily, flicking her tail to and fro.

Frostwillow groaned and fell back into the shade. The two she-cats watched cats walk past them.

Russetwind's eyes widened, "I KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

Frostwillow sat up and stared at the ginger she-cat expectantly. Russetwind just had her jaws wide open but no words came out.

"What?" asked Frostwillow, rolling her blue eyes.

"We should watch T.V!" meowed Russetwind as her green eyes gleamed with pride, from her _extremely_ smart idea. (You are sooo smart, Russetwind. Oh sorry, continue reading :3)

Frostwillow shrugged and went along with it, "Okay let's go."

Russewind led her to a huge building, the inside had a snack bar, red carpet for flooring and a few seats.

"Welcome to Moonflower's Movie Night!" announced Russetwind as she beckoned with her tail to the surroundings.

You had to admit it was pretty cool. Frostwillow went to the wall with the different shows screening, "Frosten, starring Flametail,"

Russetwind skimmed the wall as well, "Hmm...how about...A PAW IN EACH WORLD STARRING CLOUDTAIL!"

Then, both she-cats exploded into confetti and cookies- not really but it was pretty exciting. Both of the she-cats laid their eyes on a bright neon pink poster with lights, sparkles, and BIG BOLD WORDS!

"THE YELLOWFANG AND NIGHTCLOUD SHOW!" screamed both she-cats and started to rapidly bounce up and down, only to be told by the usher to shut their jaws.

Frostwillow stalked over there, "WHY. DON'T. YOU. SHUT. YOUR. JAWS!", Frostwillow grabbed a cookie smacker from her bag and knocked the usher out.

Then she went back to Russetwind like nothing happened and continued to jump up and down with her.

The she-cats agreed to never speak to each other again or eat ever again- HAH! Got you again, they didn't really do that. Okay, the she-cats actually happily agreed to watch 'The Yellowfang and Nightcloud Show!', they first went to the snack bar because Frostwillow wanted to, and Russetwind didn't want to know what else Frostwillow had in that bag.

Frostwillow had gone to get her food first, she browsed the menu.

**~MENU~**

_Frostflower's Frosty Flakes_

_Snowkit's Eagle Wings_

_Graystripe's Jello_

_Rosepetal's Pie_

_Foxleap's Protein Shake_

_Icecloud's Candy_

_Mapleshade's Evil Pizza_

_RiverClan Water!_

She ordered some candy and a bottle of water, she gave the bartender 3 mice, and waited for Russetwind to return from the little she-cat's room.

Frostwillow waited on the couch and soon fell asleep, she fluttered her eyes open to a nose nudging her. Russetwind was standing in front of her with a HUGE pile of food, like everything on the menu times ten on a sled!

She waited for Frostwillow to get up casually, like everything was normal. Frostwillow grabbed her snacks.

"Lyets gu tu dai boosth." Forstwillow's words sounded like that since she had her food clamped in her jaws.

Russetwind some how understood and took the rope of the almighty food sled and dragged it along. Frostwillow set her snacks down asked the ticket tom for 'The Nightcloud and Yellowfang Show' tickets.

"No." the tom simply refused, shaking his head. He obviously didn't know what Frostwillow was capable of.

Frostwillow narrowed her eyes, "WHY?"

Russetwind got down on her knees- or however cats begg- and pleaded, "I NEEEEEDDDDDD TO WATCH THIS SHOW! IT'S A MATTER OF LIFE OR DEATH!"

The ticket tom explained that the show had discontinued.

Russetwind gasped and starting to fake cry, "WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHYYYYY?"

Frostwillow nodded solemnly and lapped up a sip of RiverClan water. Then Russetwind's eyes lit up again with that weird gleam. Oh no…

"I KNOW WHAT TO DO!" she exclaimed leaping off of her paws from excitement. Frostwillow just checked Pawbook on her Mini iPawd.

"WE SHOULD MAKE A SHOW!"

Frostwillow dropped her iPawd and started to bounce up and down in excitement, "YES! But- it will be THUNDERCLAN'S GOT TALENT! And some interviewing after!"

_And that's how ThunderClan's Got Talent started tune in tomorrow!_

Frostwillow switched off the T.V ad, "I think that people will watch this, what do you think, Russetwind?"

The ginger she-cat was silent.

"Russetwind?"

"I may or may have not forgotten to ask a channel to air us…."

"WHAT?!"

**A/N: Review if you liked or for more! :3**


	2. A Trip To Evil Empire!

**A/N: Yay! I'm glad some of you liked it! Like I said if you reviewed I'll give you more so here it is!**

_Last time on ThunderClan's Got Talent…_

Frostwillow switched off the T.V ad, "I think that people will watch this, what do you think, Russetwind?"

The ginger she-cat was silent.

"Russetwind?"

"I may or may have not forgotten to ask a channel to air us…."

"WHAT?!"

* * *

"Yeah, I forgot to ask Thistlestar to let us air…"

"WHY?" screamed Frostwillow making a huge gust of wind while Russetwind held on to a table for dear life.

"Well, he's mean." meowed Russetwind quietly.

Rage burned in Frostwillow's blue eyes, she studied it, punched it, and ate it. That's what Cloudstar told her to do if she got angry. "Okay, all we have to do is sneak into Evil Co. beat up the evilest guards in the Clans, takeover the entire evil empire and- BAM! We have our show aired!"

Russetwind pondered over the thought, "Eh."

"You get to have cookies,"

"I'M IN! LET'S TAKEOVER EVIL EMPIRE!" meowed Russetwind suddenly pumped from Frostwillow's promise of cookies.

* * *

Russetwind stared in awe at the huge tower of evil, it was at least 20 stories high.

"How many stories is that?" asked Frostwillow staring at the tower in shock.

"Cinderella stories?" asked Russetwind confused.

"No, stories as in how tall, mouse-brain." hissed Frostwillow slapping Russsetwind with her tail.

"Ohhh…" meowed Russetwind with a dazed expression.

Frostwillow waved a paw in front of her. "Hello?"

Russetwind snapped out of it, "Okay, what?"

Frostwillow lashed her tail in frustration, "We need to sneak in with," she dug around in her bag and tossed out ninja suits, "these."

Russetwind tilted her head and nosed the suits, "Cool! Can I have a pink one?"

"NO!" shouted Frostwillow glaring at Russetwind, she slipped into the ninja suit. Russetwind tried to paw her way into the suit, but her head hole seemed to be her right paw and- everything was just messed up. Frostwillow helped Russetwind into her suit and they set off to sneak in Evil Empire. DUN DUN DUN!

They weren't going to approach the front door because they knew that there was too many guar- nevermind they're running to the front door. (Russetwind and Frostwillow, you are soooo smart.)

Frostwillow was confidently walking in her stealth suit as Russetwind was darting from shadow to shadow. The front door was like any other huge building door; it was glass. Snowtuft and Redwillow was guarding the doors, they eyed the two she-cats suspiciously. They gonna make! I knew that they're smart enough to- just as you get your hopes up Redwillow and Snowtuft block them with a swift movement of their tails.

"Come with us." meowed Snowtuft as he beckoned with his tail into the building. He roughly shoved Frostwillow behind Russetwind, and Redwillow brought up the rear. I would've felt really bad for the she-cats, but; 1. They're crazy and they might explode confetti anytime now. 2. THE EVIL EMPIRE IS SO NICE LOOKING!

The walls were painted a nice creamy color, there was a warrior/elder waiting section with newspapers and comfy chairs and a kit/apprentice waiting area with My Little Pony posters, moss, and bracken for practice training. You know how some buildings have too much light? It wasn't even too bright because red drapes slightly covered the windows. A she-cat greeted them from behind the front desk.

She was white with a silver chest, her name tag stated her name: Mrs. Doesn'tMatterMuch. (Thistlestar must have written that!)

That's nice. Snowtuft led the she-cats to a golden-colored elevator, the inside was sparkly clean.

Frostwillow edged closer to Russetwind close enough to whisper to her, "Ya know, I can tell why cats want to be evil, it's nice!"

The elevator music wasn't so great though, it was of Thistlestar croaking; or as he calls it 'singing' "Twinkle, twinkle, little star". The music stopped at Floor 22, the walls were all glass and in the center of the room was the evil lord himself, Berrynose- not really, but you have to admit he is annoying! Thistlestar was sitting in a black spinny chair turned the other way so no one could see him yet.

He turned around with a bright, dazzling smile. What did he say you might ask?

"Hello, where's my Subway?!" asked the white and gray tom putting his paw out gesturing for the two she-cats to put the sandwich in his paw.

"Wha-?" started Russetwind, Frostwillow was smart enough to slap her tail over her companion's mouth, "Uh...yes we're Subway people!"

Frostwillow strained to think of what Subway's motto was, as if reading her thoughts Russetwind pawed Frostwillow's tail off of her mouth.

"Eat fresh, eat Subway!" meowed Russetwind smiling the entire time. You may ask, how is she speaking with a smile on her face? I don't know, she defies the laws of physics!

Thistlestar's paw was still out waiting for a sandwich to appear in his paws. Frostwillow smiled at Thistlestar and the guards, "Give us a second?"

They nodded. Frostwillow escaped the room and dragged Russetwind with her, they went into the elevator. Frostwillow shook her bag upside down, "How are we supposed to make a Sub with a raw pizza, a yo-yo, a cookie canon, mangos, a card, mail, feathers, and pie?"

"What type of pie?" asked Russetwind observing the pie, obviously not understanding the big problem.

Frostwillow growled in frustration, she studied the frustration, punched the frustration, and ate it. Just like Cloudstar told her to. "I don't know, just answer the question!"

"I don't know," sighed Russetwind, then her eyes got that very dangerous gleam.

**A/N: What does Russetwind have in mind, can you guess? Also, for every review you put we get 7 mice and if we ever reach 50 mice, Russetwind and Frostwillow can take a vacation to- well wherever! Once the show starts we'll minus 5 mice for every episode but for now we're just adding up! Review for more and for a vacation! :3**

**Mice count:**

**28!**


	3. Sub Making Or Not!

**A/N: Yay! Don't be afraid to review! X3 More reviews= more episodes/chappies!**

_Last time on ThunderClan's Got Talent…_

Frostwillow emptied her bag, "How are we supposed to make a Sub with a raw pizza, a yo-yo, cookie canon, mangos, a card, mail, feathers, and pie?"

"What type of pie?" asked Russetwind observing the pie, obviously not understanding the big problem.

Frostwillow growled in frustration, she studied the frustration, punched the frustration, and ate it. Just like Cloudstar said, "I don't know, just answer the question!"

"I don't know," sighed Russetwind, then her eyes got that dangerous gleam.

* * *

"Oh no...wha-what are you thinking?" meowed Frostwillow eyeing her suspiciously.

"Remember the exploding pizza?" asked Russetwind with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes.

Frostwillow sighed and rolled her eyes, "Of course I do, we made pizza, it exploded and stuck us to the- oh!"

The two she-cat exchanged nods and started getting to work. Frostwillow clawed all the mangos.

"WHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! FOR THUDNERCLAN!" yelled Russetwind as she charged at the mangos with the yo-yo and started to mash the mangos.

Frostwillow turned on a camera and wanted to record something; ya know, practice!

"Hi, I'm Frostwillow and me and my assistant will be showing you how to make a pizza bomb!" introduced Frostwillow.

"RAARRRRR!" yowled Russetwind as she viciously attacked the mangos with a yo-yo. The yo-yo went out hit the mango, came back, went out.

"First," meowed Frostwillow having a cool, happy voice like in a tutorial video. Then something overcame her and her eyes starting shining with anger, "smash and kill and ruin the mean mangos lves!"

Russetwind started at her, shocked, surprised, and happy?

Frostwillow had just notice wait she said and her neck fur fluffed up in embarrassment, "Ermm…..I mean just crush them," she turned to Russetwind, "Edit that out!"

Russetwind just whistled and pretended to not hear the white she-cat's demand.

Frostwillow turned back to the camera, "Heh." she flipped the off switch.

She sighed and sat down disappointed, "Okay let's just make this pizza!"

The two she-cats were exasperated, they both had mango chunks in their fur, yo-yo bruises, feathers stuck in their pelt, paper cuts, and some burnt hair.

"WAL-LA!" meowed Russetwind proudly beckoning to the pizza, "Our finest work yet!"

The pizza had mango sauce, paper sprinkled in various places, a half-broken yo-yo, and a huge pie in the center.

Frostwillow grinned as she and Russetwind presented the grand pizza to Thistlestar, the leader apparently had been waiting and torturing...er...entertaining the guards by singing "Problem" by Ariana Grande. He had been dancing on his desk and singing a scary high-pitched voice.. Russetwind was about to let go of the pizza to plug her ears, Frostwillow willed her not to. Well, because, do you know what happens when you drop a pizza bomb; it'll explode.

Russetwind plugged her ears to block out the dangerously horrible singing, no, no, no, the pizza dropped. Frostwillow panicked and threw her paws up in the air, Russetwind just ran around on super hyper active spree.

They kept on doing that...

They kept on…

WHY IS THE PIZZA NOT EXPLODING?!

Frostwillow stopped realizing that the guards and Thistlestar were staring at her- no,..the pizza.

"PIIZZZZAAAAAA!" the guards yowled as they darted to the pizza.

"I DON'T LIKE SUBS, I WANT PIZZZZAAAAA!"

They each bit into a slice, and- CAPLOOEH! The pizza exploded and mango sauce sticking everywhere. Frostwillow smiled, satisfied. Russetwind bursted into a huge laughing fit.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" screeched as he tried to get free of the amazingly sticky mango sauce.

Frostwillow left Russetwind to laugh herself to StarClan and went to the announcement microphone. Her voice boomed in the speakers.

"ATTENTION EVERY EVIL CAT, I'M A VERY EVIL CAT. CAN'T YOU TELL FROM MY EVILNESS IN MY VOICE? ANYWAY ALL EVIL CATS MUST GO TO...ER….PENNYMOUSEYLAND FOR…..PIZZZA?"

Russetwind just continued to laugh hysterically as a mob of Dark Forest cats rushed out the door and to the nearest airport for 'Pennymouseyland'.

Frostwillow nodded approvingly, "Okay, we can air now."

Russetwind stopped laughing and started staring down at her paws looking guilty.

Frostwillow rolled her eyes, "What now?"

"NOTHING!" Russetwind started to laugh hysterically while rolling on the floor. Frostwillow just smacked her companion with her tail, then she stopped.

"Do we have employees?" she asked her voice tainted with worry as she paced.

"No."

**A/N: Review! For more mice, more chappies, and just because you like it! ;3**

**Mice Count:**

**77 mice!**

**Where should they go for vacation?**

**Goals:**

**50 mice for a tour of Cinderheart and Loinblaze's den**

**Please fill out this forum if you'd like your OC to be in this show: (Available spots: Stagehand, camera cat, random appearance, special effects) If some spots aren't filled I'll create my own OC! But here's the form:**

**Name:**

**Spot:**

**Personality:**

**Description:**

**Rank:**

**Extra:**

**Remember to review! ;3**


	4. We're Live!

**A/N: As you know: More reviews means more chappies! The kind words encourage me to write! :3 Here's the staff, and don't worry if your OC isn't in there I'll make sure that I use it in the show for the future!**

_Staff_

_Host # 1: Frostwillow- silver and white tabby she-cat with frosty blue eyes_

_Host # 2: Russetwind- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes_

_Visual/Sound Effects: Leafbreeze- light brown tabby she cat with emerald green eyes_

_Editor: Flowerpetal- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with sparkly blue eyes_

_Assistant: Shineleaf- pretty light silver- almost white she-cat with a beautiful shade of green in her eyes_

_Manager: Ivyheart- beautiful black she-cat with gleaming green eyes_

_Camera Cat: Milkydawn- cream and very pale gray with white paws ears and tail tip_

_Last time on ThunderClan's Got Talent…._

Russetwind just continued to laugh hysterically as a mob of Dark Forest cats rushed out the door and to the nearest airport for 'Pennymouseyland'.

Frostwillow nodded approvingly, "Okay, we can air now."

Russetwind stopped laughing and started staring down at her paws looking guilty.

Frostwillow rolled her eyes, "What now?"

"NOTHING!" Russetwind started to laugh hysterically while rolling on the floor. Frostwillow just smacked her companion with her tail, and started to giggle slightly. Then, a thought struck her.

"Do we have employees?" she asked her voice tainted with worry as she paced.

"No."

* * *

"What?!" exclaimed Frostwillow starting to pace back and fourth, the thought didn't seem to worry Russetwind, the ginger she-cat looked up and thought like she was trying to do math.

Frostwillow stopped pacing like a maniac, "What are you doing?"

Russetwind snapped out of her thinking, "I know a cat, who knows a cat, who knows a cat, who knows a cat, who knows a cat, who knows a cat…."

Frostwillow shook herself from falling asleep but couldn't resist a yawn.

"Who knows a cat!" finished Russetwind. (Russetwind, you sure know a lot of cats X3)

Frostwillow's tail flicked impaitently, "And how does boring me to death help us get employees?"

"Oh," meowed Russetwind reassuringly, "Ivyheart will help us with that!"

Frostwillow was still puzzled and was about to speak when she was cut off by Russetwind on the phone.

"Oh hey, hi Fishtail, yes I need you to get me on line with Squirrelflight?" she paused then continued, "Hai Squirrelflight, can you put me on with Grayfoot? Thanks…."

* * *

**27 phone calls later...**

Frostwillow was about to grab the pink iPhone throw it on the floor, stomp on it until it died but as Cloudstar had said: she studied her anger, punched her anger, and ate her anger. (Is this all you ever do, Frostwillow?)

"When are you going to-"

She was cut off by another call, "Ivyheart, how are you?"

Frostwillow sighed a _finally!_

Moments later a black she-cat raced past the pizza explosion and came to the rescue, she called some cat for a few seconds and the evil phone starting ringing off the hook.

And I thought you'd like to know that 99% of them were are applications! Some cat asked if they found a missing potato, but who cares about that?

Ivyheart told Frostwillow and Russetwind to record the interviews, and salvage some of it for the first episode of 'ThunderClan's Got Talent'.

_Leafbreeze's Interview_

"Hey so, Leafbreeze is it?"

The light brown tabby looked up from her iPawd, "Eh?"

"Your name is Leafbreeze?"

"Uh...er...yeah. Why?" she asked eyeing the random interviewing cat suspiciously.

"This is your interview for your job."

Leafbreeze's eyes lit up with interest, "Well, I was updating my java file to 5.0 and making a new software."

"Huh?"

Leafbreeze shuffled her paws unsure what to say, "Uh...er...I like ice cream!"

And that was the end of that, Russetwind heard and said that she got the job! That's mostly how all the interviews went so why bother add anymore?

Frostwillow nodded clearly impressed but still not sold, "Okay so now we have employees but what about a show place?"

Ivyheart smiled radiantly, "This is why some cat made the internet."

Ivyheart dashed to the computer and typed up a website,

Frostwillow started to peek from behind her shoulder.

There was a few places open for rent...

_Ze Cooking Place_

_Did a place to cook? Well here you have it! It's German and everything! :D 10 mice per day..._

_a_box Place_

_it'S a bOx 100 mice per dAy cuZ itz to cOOl foR u _(Who would write so bad? :/)

_Dusty Musty Stage_

_It's dusty and horrid! :c 2 mice since it's so bad..._

"STOP SCROLLING!" yowled Frostwillow into Ivyheart's ear.

Ivyheart stopped and turned around, "YOU. DON'T. HAVE. TO. KILL. ME!"

Frostwillow's eyes burned with rage, she wanted to eat a cupcake! But she studied her anger, punched her anger, and ate her anger. "I just wanted the Dusty Musty Stage, I think we can clean it up nice."

Ivyheart rolled her eyes, "That old place? Fine."

Frostwillow bounced up and down and squeaked, "Thank you!"

Ivyheart reluctantly clicked on the 'Dusty Musty Stage' link and started to book it, she sighed and looked at Frostwillow squealing then rolled her eyes again, _Some host!_

The white bounced she-cat trotted out of the office to find Russetwind and tell her the news.

* * *

Frostwillow coughed as they pushed open the cracked door to their new stage. Debris scattered the area, dust was flying around and covered most of the stage and seats, the once elegant, scarlet red curtains were torn, and a lot of things need painting or fixing.

"Whoa..." Russetwind meowed in between coughs as she used her tail to swat away dust and debris.

Ivyheart entered with a surgical mask strapped across her muzzle to protect her from the debris and dust flying all over the place,

"Should we start cleaning?" she asked hold up cleaning supplies. Frostwillow sighed and grabbed a mop and bucket, Russetwind pouted and took the duster and broom.

* * *

By the time they finished the extreme makeover the walls sparkled with fresh paint and the torn curtains were replaced with glittery pink ones. The audience seats were red comfy chairs with a drink holder, since you never know. The floors were mopped and shined, you could barely make out your reflection!

But the stage was the best masterpiece of all. The stage sparkled from being dusted, mopped, and wiped with Clorax wipes, there was a purple chair with a white pillow and a pink chair with a white pillow as well; the purple one is for Frostwillow and the pink one for Russetwind. There was a side table between the matching chairs with two coasters for their drinks and a nice vase with daisies in them. And, backstage their was a large red couch and coffee table for interviewing! The artists can give you a tour of their trailing if they like; Ivyheart will probably force them.

"This. is. perfect!" squealed Russetwind as she hyper actively touched every chair and object.

Ivyheart looked around decently satified. Frostwillow stared at Ivyheart expectantly, "You may go now."

"What?" Ivyheart was filled with shock and betrayal, "I help you set up your entire show and this is how you repay me?"

Frostwillow sighed and rolled her eyes, "You can be janitor."

"Boss." ivyheart pressed narrowing her eyes at the white she-cat.

"Manager and that's final." replied Frostwillow grimly, daring the other she-cat to do otherwise and feel the wrath of her cookie.

"Fine." Ivyheart turned to leave when she heard a high-pitched crashing noise, both she-cats turned to see Russetwind staring at the broken glass vase.

"Oopps..." she meowed scooting away from the sence.

* * *

After the mess was cleaned up, Milkydawn got into her position.

"We're live in..."

Frostwillow readied her smile.

"Three!"

Russetwind took a sip of her Caprisun.

"Two!"

Frostwillow gulped hoping this would be good, while Russetwind gurgled her Caprisun in her throat..

"One! We're on the air and live!"

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Chappie is done and it took me a little longer since Google Docs was being crashy, but none the less complete. Where should the staff go on vacation? I'm think in Hawaii, but that's just me. Please review and if you have a cannon character that _you _think should perform go ahead and add that in your review as well! Bye, thanks for reading, please review if you can, and see you next time ;3**


	5. Chappy-Chappy-Chapstick

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of chappies/chapters I have been on vacation and I didn't like the first document I did so I wrote a whole new one! But here it is! (WARNING: May lack good writing, italics, and some humor. Sorry I'm rusty.)**

* * *

_Staff_

_Host # 1: Frostwillow- silver and white tabby she-cat with frosty blue eyes_

_Host # 2: Russetwind- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes_

_Visual/Sound Effects: Leafbreeze- light brown tabby she cat with emerald green eyes_

_Editor: Flowerpetal- pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with sparkly blue eyes_

_Assistant: Shineleaf- pretty light silver- almost white she-cat with a beautiful shade of green in her eyes_

_Manager: Ivyheart- beautiful black she-cat with gleaming green eyes_

_Camera Cat: Milkydawn- cream and very pale gray with white paws ears and tail tip_

_Interviewer: Forestlight- light brown she-cat with uneven blondish stripes and green eyes_

_Co-interviewer: Yoloface- yolo tom that yolos_

* * *

Last time on ThunderClan's Got Talent…

After the mess was cleaned up, Milkydawn got into her position.

"We're live in..."

Frostwillow readied her smile.

"Three!"

Russetwind took a sip of her Caprisun.

"Two!"

Frostwillow gulped hoping this would be good, while Russetwind gurgled her Caprisun in her throat..

"One! We're on the air and live!"

* * *

Bright lights were flashing a large wooden stage was decorated, and standing in the center was a silver and russet she-cat.

This is what we've been waiting for, it's finally time. Time to-

Frostwillow's thoughts were interrupted by a horrible screeching noise. She spotted a gray and white tom singing his lungs out while dancing.

"I got one less problem without you, I got one less problem with you, I GOT ONE LESS, ONE LESS PROOOOOOOOBBBBBBBLLLLLLLLLEEEEMMMMMMMMM!" sang Thistlestar/claw while he danced around all she-cat like.

"What in the name of StarClan is going on?" mewed Ivyheart outraged.

Russetwind eyed Thistlestar suspiciously, "How did you escape the pizza?"

Thistlestar smiled deviously and stared into nothing, as the screen got blurry and flashback music started playing.

Frostwillow looked around, "Err...I can't seem to find the flashback window."

Thistlestar used his tail to point into nothing, "There. DUH!"

Frostwillow nodded and looked into the window of nothing.

* * *

**Flashback**

Thistlestar squirmed inside the cheesy strings of his prison, "Stupid she-cats and they're not yummy pizza!"

Snowtuft shrugged, "This actually tastes pretty good…"

The white tom started to nibble on the cheese strings and freeing himself.

"Snowtuft! EAT!" demanded Thistlestar joyfully as the white tom plunged into the gooeyness then ate his way out of it.

**Flashback**

* * *

"Ohh," meowed Russetwind in understanding as she nodded slowly.

The cats just sat there in awkward silence, their tails brushing along the floor.

"Soo…" Thistlestar glanced at his Dark Forest buddies, "ARE WE GONNA CRASH THIS PlACE OR WHAT?!"

The evil gang started smashing tables, shattering lights, ripping curtains. Frostwillow launched herself on one and smack it was a fearful paw, "BAD….DARK FOREST….CAT!"

Ivyheart called 119 (The Firestar Justice League). Russetwind just started running in panicking circles was throwing her paws in the air.

After a while the door was busted down and Firestar, Bluestar, Whitestorm, and Loinheart arrived. Thistlestar smirked, "Oh yay, elders have come to arrest us."

Bluestar lit with rage and flung herself into battle, rolling around with Thistlestar was a fury of claws, fangs, and fur.

The remaining toms took out their deathberry jam.

"Give up and we can do this the easy way," started Loinheart.

Whitestorm narrowed his eyes, "or the hard way."

All three toms readied their deathberry jams. The Dark Forest gang put their paws up grumpily, as they surrendered.

* * *

They were arrested and put in prison but they would hold court to see if guilty and all that jazz.

Ivyheart growled.

"What?" asked Frostwillow as she picked up and few things trying to tidy up the disaster.

"We're not allowed to fix anything until three days from now." she hissed at Frostwillow.

Frostwillow's eyes widened, "Where are we supposed to do for three days?"

Forestlight randomly popped in, "Couldn't help but hear that you needed something to do?"

Frostwillow nodded as Russetwind eavesdropped.

"Well, I can hook us up at Hawaii." she offered, her eyes gleaming with pride. Though, she seemed to be bragging. But it's Hawaii people, who cares if she's bragging?

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Russetwind leaping onto Forestlight, "REALLY?"

"Y-yes." she croaked as she choked on Russetwind sitting on top of her.

"COOL! I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO GO THERE! AND-"

She was cut of my Ivyheart, "Ahem."

"Hmm..?" then Russetwind looked down to see Forestlight choking to her death, "Oh sorry,"

The ginger she-cat hop off of her ticket to Hawaii.

"Hate to break it to you guys but Hawaii isn't cheap, it's a few thousand mice out of our budget." meowed Frostwillow pointing out the obvious.

Forestlight rolled her eyes, "Don't you think I know that, mouse-brain? My mother is Appleheart. I think that I can afford first-class tickets to Hawaii." replied

Forestlight flicking her tail waiting for 'OMS!', 'THANK YOU SO MUCH', and 'REALLY?'

Frostwillow blinked, "What? _The_ Appleheart is _your_ mom?"

Forestlight nodded proudly. "Yup!"

"Okay, okay. I like the idea but I can't go." announced Ivyheart, "I get motion sickness."

Frostwillow tilted her head, "Alright."

Russetwind raised an eyebrow, "Are we going to book this flight or what?"

* * *

"HURRY UP, RUSSETWIND!" Frostwillow yowled from outside the building.

The ginger she-cat appeared, "Okay, okay. I just want to look my best."

"GET INTO THE CAR!" she demanded.

Russetwind jumped back in surprise then obediently climbed into their ride.

It was a nice car, it was air-conditioned. The seats were red velvet and and their were some convenient pockets as well. There were four seats, Frostwillow and Russetwind sat in the back while Forestlight would drive.

"Everyone ready?" asked Forestlight glancing back.

The two she-cats nodded. Forestlight took the wheel and pushed on the gas.

* * *

"FORESTLIGHT! THE GREEN LIGHT!" yowled Frostwillow.

Russetwind yelped, "WATCH OUT FOR THAT LADY!"

* * *

"Finally. We are here," sighed Russetwind.

Frostwillow glared at Forestlight, "No thanks to _some_ cat."

The light brown she-cat's back was turned and she didn't reply.

"Forestlight?" asked Russetwind, "Are you okay?"

Forestlight moaned, "You know how when your lips are chapped and they start to grow big?"

Frostwillow and Russetwind nodded,

"Well…" Forestlight turned around to reveal huge, chapped lips.

Russetwind looked as if she was going to scream and laugh but Forstwillow slapped a tail over her mouth before she had the chance to.

"Chapstick, anyone?" she asked nervously.

Both she-cat shrugged and shook their head. Forstwillow sighed of annoyance, "Don't tell me we're going to have to search the airport for chapstick before our fight…"

Forestlight gave a faint, gross smile.

"Ew!" meowed Russetwind, disgusted, "We have to help her."

Frostwillow rolled her eyes, "Fine."

* * *

**_(WARNING: Long author's note/ending.)_**

**Yes, I know. Line breaks are flying everywhere, well sorry.**

**Mice count:**

**128**

**And if you recall I said that once the episodes start I'll be taking away 5 mice. I also said that if we ever reach 50 mice we'd go on a vacation(their vacation started on this chappie.)! But...since this is Hawaii I'll take away 10!**

**Mice count(updated):**

**68**

**Thank you very much for reading and review if you found any flaws, if you have suggestions, or if you liked and you want more! ;3**

**Bye and I'll see the reviews and debate when to start the next chappie! :3**


End file.
